1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sealed electronic devices, and more particularly, relates to a method and/or apparatus for sealing a cover to an electronic device such as a mobile hotspot, mobile phone, or hand held appliance with a sealing O-ring. The invention additionally relates to an O-ring usable as such a seal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many electronic devices have covers that must be sealed from unwanted environmental contaminants, such as ingress of water and dust. The electronic components can be damaged by water or dust entering the encasement. Thus, there is a need and desire to make electronic devices at least somewhat waterproof and air tight.
In order to satisfy this need, electronic devices require a sealed housing or encasement for protecting the electrical components held within the housing interior. Known devices use radial seals, such as O-rings or gaskets, or welded plastic housings in order to provide a sealed housing. When it is desired for an interior of the housing, such as a battery compartment, to be accessible, a radial seal is more likely to be used than welded plastic.
A typical radially-sealed housing uses an O-ring surrounding a cover's circumference. In order to install the O-ring around the cover's circumference, a manufacturer must typically stretch the O-ring around the circumference of the cover and then push the O-ring into the corners of the cover, typically using a small tool. This procedure often results in the O-ring getting twisted during application and/or being unevenly stretched around the cover. Both of these problems may result in an ineffectual sealing of the cover to the housing. Moreover, the O-ring may be accidentally displaced from the cover by the user when removing and reinstalling the cover.
In light of the foregoing, an apparatus and/or method for sealing a cover to an electronic device, which provides even installation of an O-ring around the cover, is desired.
Also, an apparatus and/or method for sealing an electronic device, which prevents unwanted movement or shifting of the O-ring after installation, is desired.
Also, an apparatus and/or method for sealing an electronic device which adequately seals the corners of the cover is desired.
Also, an apparatus and/or method for sealing an electronic device, which simplifies and reduces the time for installing the O-ring onto the cover, is desired.